the_weeb_squadfandomcom-20200213-history
Grandma No Teeth
Beatrice Analine (Gramy No Teeth) is the pirate Potato Nick plays in Sea of Thieves as part of the Piece of Ship crew. No Teeth's life before the Sea of Thieves if filled with sadness, deceit, and revenge. Early Life When No Teeth was born she was suppose to be sacrificed to the lord of the dead, Davy Jones, but was smuggled away by (who she believes to be) her mother. She lived a rugged lifestyle, having to steal what she wanted in life due to her mother's poor financing. The other children at the port would also often make fun of her, on a count of her early case of scurvy, which cost her her teeth.They called her No Teeth, a name she would later grow fond and use more than her actual name. When she was older she acquired a job as a sailor, shipping crates of goods such as fruits and wood. One time on the sea, the ship was attacked by pirates and all the sailors on boards were killed, except No Teeth who killed all the pirates and even took the gold off their ship before sinking it. When she returned to port, many of the townsfolk blamed her for the deaths of her fellow sailors and called for her exile from the town. When telling the story to her mother, she recommended that No Teeth take the gold from the pirates she killed and leave town, as it would be better than wasting away in a rustic old port town. No Teeth would then buy her own ship (sloop) and sail away form the town, and the only family she knew. No Teeth would then set off on random quests, seeking gold chest, thou the chests would usually be empty equaling in little gold for her. One night at her local tavern, she overheard a trio of who she believed sailors who needed a fourth for a dangerous voyage. She recommended herself say that she could handle herself in a fight if she needed to. They reluctantly accepted her request but warned her they they were pirates not sailors, and that a fight would more than likely happen. She did not decline the chance at gold and accepted anyway. Early Pirating No Teeth would sail with her 3 fellow pirates on many different adventures and voyages. Although her navigating and sailing skill were lacking, she excelled in fighting with the cutlass, as gunpowder and raged weapons were new at the time. She created a technique that aloud her to hop while blocking which she dubbed, The Combat Dodge. Over the course of her adventures with her crew she fell to many enemies, but would always be able to leave Davy Jones' Locker. She doesn't know why this happens, but she believes it is because she was offered as a sacrifice to Davy Jones and escaped. She would come to know and respect her fellow crew members, even getting in a romantic relationship with one Montagu Jurvo. After years of sailing, blundering, looting, and mainly fighting, No Teeth wanted to finally settle down with Montagu and get married. The other 2 members of the crew Captain Gunah and Yehan, another crew mate, were ok with the idea splitting the loot they had hoarded for years so the two could have a stable life. Quiet Life and Fall of Peace After marrying Montagu, No Teeth settled into a quiet life with her husband. She took care of Montagu's grandchildren as he had a daughter before he meet No Teeth, but she and her husband died in the great war of the sea. Her husband took a full time job as a sailor, utilizing his years of experience being a pirate. No Teeth enjoyed years of peace, but only for a short amount of time. One day whilst coming back from gathering groceries, she found her home ransacked and her husband beat half to death. He told her that their former crew mates came back to rob them and take their children. She asked him where the grandchildren were and with his dying breath he told her the island they took them too. No Teeth sailed to the island on her husband's sloop to find them at the island. When she arrived, she was too late, all three of her grandchildren were hung from a homemade gallow. The other 2 crew mates were also on the island, while No Teeth managed to kill Yehan, she was incapacitated and left for dead by her former captain Gunah. Broken, distraught, and defeated, No Teeth made her way back to the nearest outpost to recollect herself. Joining the Piece of Ship Crew and Current Day No Teeth fell into a deep depression wonder what she would do to find Yehan, she decided that she needed to take to the seas once again. She took her husband's sloop and set out to find her former captain. While taking to the sea her husband's sloop was sunk by a skull fort, she swam her way to it and tried to take it over for the gold. She fought valiantly but was overwhelmed by the hordes of skeleton. On the verge of death and ready to finally except it, No Teeth was saved by another crew of pirates who converged on the fort. The 3 manned crew killed the skeletons, and took the treasure. No Teeth was angered at first, but given they did save her life she let it slide. At first the captain of the crew thought No Teeth was a fellow skeleton, due to her being malnourished, but she quick proved she was alive and well by knocking his 2 crew mates down. The captain of the crew offered No Teeth a place in his crew, she couldn't refuse as her old age meant she couldn't sail on her own anymore. And so No Teeth joined the crew of The Piece of Ship, with her fellow crew mates Hasa Diga Eebowai and Alejandro "Goldeneye" Nguyen, and her captain Generic Pirate Number 52. She would also be known as Grammy No Teeth by she crew mates, obviously to mock her age, but she accepted it to honor her late grandchildren. Grammy's Grog Over the course of her adventures in the Piece of Ship crew, Gammy No Teeth made the grog used in the ship and drunk by the crew. The grog is noticeably strong making any crew mate drunk on the first cup, and vomit profusely after only two cups. The ingredients of the grog consists of... * Sea Water * Bananas * Gun Powder * A Foul Bounty Skull * The Venom of a Golden Snake * Sand * Fish The crew enjoys the grog even with its ill effects, but it also has an unknown and more drastic side effect that Grammy doesn't tell the crew about. Grammy No Teeth inhered the recipe of the grog from her mother, whom warned her of the CURSE of the grog with a riddle... "Be Warned of the Grog you choose drink, for it's effects will cause your heart to sink. Your Voyages shall be as useless as bones, and cause your crew mates to whine and moan. But that is not all the curses you'll see, for the grog will cause a glow from your pee." Grammy knows the grog is cursed, but she doesn't change the recipe as it would disgrace her mother memory. Notes * Grammy No Teeth has taught her crew how to use her patented Combat Dodge, even though they prefer ranged weapons instead. * Grammy No Teeth often calls her crew mates her "Grandchildren", the crew does not mind this even though they don't know why she does this. ** It is theorized that she calls her crew this because they remind her of her original late grandchildren. * When Grammy isn't on on a voyage with the crew, she is either at her estate resting or at some tavern fucking shit up. ** She also has the tendency of falling asleep in one of the barrels in the crew's gallon, why she does this is unknown. If the gallon sinks, Grammy usually swims out of the wreck and to the nearest outpost.